Soldier
VSH Role The Soldier can dish out heavy damage using numerous special abilities. He can deal large amounts of damage when paired with a Medic, summon Zombie Scouts as a distraction, use the Valve Rocket Launcher or enter a Godmode state for 10 seconds. The Soldier is also the most heavily modded class for this mode. Weapons Primary Secondary Unique abilities *The Battalions Backup gains rage through damage dealt much like the Buff Banner, and summons 5 vampire Scouts to attack the boss. These Scouts lose health over time, yet are fully healed whenever they deal damage, they also cannot cap the point during Sudden Death and are unable to double jump. *The Buff Banner summons the Valve Rocket Launcher for a very short period of time (3.5 seconds), which can deal large amounts of damage and always deals mini-crits. It also buffs players to do mini-crits for a period that lasts longer than the Rocket Launcher. *The Concherer, When used gives the soldier godmode for 10 seconds. *The Black Box Uses homing rockets, but the downside to this is that you have 1 rocket per clip, deal 15% less damage, you can only reload after you lose the rocket you fired, and you will also carry a maximum of 10 ammo. *The Equalizer Reduces the Soldiers Health by 75, blocks healing by 100% from healers, but when equipped regenerates 3 health every second. *The Equalizer taunt does not kill yourself, deals damage equal to 15% of the bosses maximum hp, but will stun you for 10 seconds if you miss. *The Rocket Jumper is customized to be the same as the normal Rocket Launcher. *A Medic that heals a Soldier will also grant grants critical hits on top of invincibillity. *The Cow Mangler 5000 is not granted critical hits when being healed by a Medic, yet it still proves a effective weapon as it has infinite ammo and and maximum clip of five. It's alternate fire can also light the boss on fire and deal a mini crit. *The Righteous Bison proves to be a very useful secondary weapon if you can't manage to build enough rage with banners, or run out of rocket launcher ammo. It can deal quite a bit of damage and unlike the Cow-Mangler, it is granted critical hits when healed by a Medic, and has infinite ammo. *The Half-Zatochi does not regain health when you kill a player, and can be swapped out. Tips and Tricks *Rocket Jump into hard to reach areas so Hale can't easily get to you, and rain rockets down on him. *Help Medics get to safer areas by encouraging them to teleport to you somewhere safe. *Try keep yourself at low heath with the equalizer so you can run from hale safely, and rocket jump somewhere safe when you regenerate enough health. *Keep an eye on your rage meter, and use the buff when the timing is right. *The fastest way to generate rage is with a Medic buddy healing you, as the Medic will grant you critical hits. *The Soldier deals 25% less damage to Applejack. *When you hold down the left mouse button when using any backpack weapon (i.e. Buff Banner, Battalion Backup), the ability will not activate until you let go. Use this trick to throw the Boss off guard. *Due to the lack of fall damage, soldiers using the gunboats gain twice as many rocket jumps for their health than soldiers without it. Using this in conjunction with the equalizers healing and the cow manglers infinite ammo can lead to a soldier being as agile and hard to kill as a scout. *Medics healing soldiers equiped with the Equalizer gain increased uber-charge rate than healing any other class. Keep this in mind if you want to be more medic-friendly. *The Ubercharge recieved during the Godmode/Concheror buff will cancel out any healing recieved with the equalizer. This can be used to keep you moving at top speed while using it. *If you have gunboats and a equalizer, rocket jump at 20 to 25HP this is enough HP to jump, and than enough HP after you rocket jumped to run away using the equalizer. * The equalizer's health regeneration can add up to overheal if the soldier is near a dispencer allowing more rocket jumps and possibly survive a hit from hale. Category:Class Abilities